I'll Fight for You
by historytendstoexaggerate13
Summary: Emily is a prisoner in her own body, begging to be freed. All she wants is acceptance, from both herself and those she cares for. She has held back who she really is her whole life... but what happens when she finds something she can't live without?
1. Chapter 1: Trapped

_**Hey! So, this is my first story. I finally gathered up the courage to write my own story and put my own spin on Naomily. I would love some reviews and suggestions are always welcome. Be mean if you want, I appreciate any feedback, no hurt feelings :) I really hope that I depicted the characters well, I want to maintain their personalities from the show. I plan on this story eventually being up to 100,000 words, give or take a few thousand. I also promise that I will finish it... because I've experienced falling in love with a story, only to have the author bail before it's done ... but sometimes they have a good excuse, so no judgement. :) I'll give no promises on update times, but they won't be too far apart, I just want to make sure what I post isn't horrible, I want to give it my best... because that's what you lovely people deserve. ;) Here goes...**_

_**Oh, and I don't own Skins! I know it's suprising but you'll have to learn to accept that fact. ;)**_

_**Chapter 1: Trapped**_

Have you ever felt completely trapped within your own skin, surrounded by an unwanted, yet self imposed barrier that prevented all of your true thoughts and emotions from coming to light? Because what would happen if they did? What if just for a moment you showed the world the real you? The answer cold, plain, and heartbreaking echoes through my mind… rejection. I'm not strong enough to handle that, I'm not strong enough to risk the little happiness that I have to chase after something that might not even be tangible. So here I am, content with living my life like a prisoner in a cell, desperately screaming for someone to accept me, the real me, not my stupid shell of protection.

"EMILLLLYYYY!" a voice shouts, inches from my ear, causing me to almost fall out of my bed. I look up at my sister, feeling quite irritated that she finds it necessary to wake me by imitating a tornado siren.

"Bitch…" I trail off as she continues her tirade with a flourish.

"If you don't get up now, you'll have no time to get ready. If you want to show up to school looking like a total ming, that's fine, but don't expect me to be seen within a 20 meter radius of you." Katie states simply, no hint of a joke in her voice.

Katie is my twin and, basically, I'm her shadow. I know it sounds pathetic, but I'd much rather let her take the wheel and be adventurous for the both of us, and trust me; there are few things in the world that Katie Fitch has not done or hasn't planned on doing. All of the Fitch family confidence went to her I guess, and being her lapdog is better than being a loner, which I would inevitably be without my popular sister's company. Even though she pretends to be burdened with me, I know that she needs me just as much as I need her, because she knows I'll always be there in the morning when everyone else left her the party, with some aspirin and a cold glass of water.

After throwing on a pair of grey skinny jeans, some worn blue converse, and a bright purple sweatshirt, I throw my flaming red hair into a messy ponytail and look at myself in the mirror. Everything about me screams safe, my cloths, my smile, even my deep brown eyes…everything… except my hair. My hair is the one part of the true me that I allow the world to see, it is the one part of me that shouts, "I'm more than this, just dig a little deeper!" After one more quick glance, I bolt out of our bedroom to join Katie, who has been making huffing noises from the bottom of the stairs, trying to make me move faster so we could leave.

"Why do you even bother getting dressed if you just end up looking like a ten year old boy in desperate need of a haircut?" Katie asks.

"Well, I think that you're showing enough skin for the both of us and I'm trying to maintain the Fitch to Fitch leopard print ratio. Seeing as you are wearing enough to completely eradicate the entire species, I was left with no alternatives." I reply quickly as I look her up and down. She is dressed in an extra short mini skirt, with her shirt buttoned down low to display her cleavage to all of Bristol, looking like a slutty jungle cat.

"Fuck off." Katie says dryly and we jump into our, well mainly my, car. We both saved up for it but Katie's "saving up" and my "saving up" apparently are two compleatly different concepts. In the end, I paid for the car while Katie paid for the air freshener to hang from the mirror…therefore... _MY_ car.

We get to school after a short drive and Katie and I make our way to the common room to hang out with our friends. The gang consists of Katie and me, Freddie, Effy, JJ, Cook, Panda, and Thomas. Although I am now "part of the group" I know I would not even be here if not for Katie's outgoing personality. But I have grown to deeply love every one of my friends, even Cook, who is currently burning holes through my tits with his eyes, and I think that they have all grown love me back. I think that any one of them would do anything to keep me from pain, and that's one of the things that gets me through the day, knowing that what happens to me matters to someone else... that they care.

Effy puts out her cigarette and flicks it to the trash can. It's not fair how effortlessly beautiful she really is, even as she tosses something in the garbage. She is wearing an oversized The Who tee-shirt with a thick leather belt and sheer leggings, her brunette hair in a messy braid and her bright blue eyes masked with dark, shadowed makeup, announcing to the world "Fuck it, I don't give a shit". Her image shouts it, but I think that she has a shell up just like me. I think she cares more than all of us know. I think that beneath her intimidating, careless exterior she really loves us all, more than she can handle, and it scares her shitless.

"Emily stop acting like such a tit and let me copy your politics coursework, I forgot to do it last night." Sure, I think, she "forgot"…what a joke. In spite of my internal desire to tell her to fuck off and not "forget" to think of a good excuse for Kieran, our politics teacher, I diligently slide over my notebook and she quickly begins to copy my work.

"Why do you just let her shit on you like that?" Effy asks quietly, her head slightly tilted off to the side, digging into my soul with her piercing blue eyes. "You're braver than you think, you know; you just need to get some balls." She says as she continues to stare into me and discover truths that only she could ever find. That's one of the things about Effy that I absolutely hate, yet honestly love at the same time. I know that doesn't make sense, but I don't think it's supposed to, because nothing about Effy does. She knows everything, there's no point in trying to keep something concealed, she always just… knows. That's why she's the only one who knows my secret, the only one who really knows who really I am. Before I can say anything in response she is already gliding towards Freddy, her boyfriend, leaving me with an open mouth and questioning stare.

We are all about to leave for class when Doug, one of the deans, walks into the room and loudly clears his throat. We all love Doug, but love to give him shit at the same time. He's a pretty great guy, so we have a tender spot for him, but we are still teenagers, so we automatically have a penchant to disrespect all authority.

"Oggy! Oggy! Oggy!" Everyone blankly stares at Doug and wonders for the millionth time why he still tries to incite any enthusiasm within us about this shithole of a college. Doug seems to ignore the lack of response and continues on with his purpose. "I would like to introduce you all to your new classmate; she just moved here from London and will be in need of a few guides around the school." He says in a heavy Welsh accent.

"I can show her around, give her the special Cookie monster experience!" Cook says over Doug and proceeds to wiggle his eyebrows and grab his cock. Cook has his own special way of expressing that he finds someone attractive, he's pretty blunt and not particularly romantic. Despite his disgusting demeanor, we all love him. He's like a puppy, pissing all over your carpet and then looking at you with innocent, heart-melting eyes. He's actually a pretty great guy underneath his asshole exterior; he just hasn't been treated right by the people who are supposed to be there for you when no matter what.

My eyes drift to the new student that is now standing by Doug's side, my interest having been peaked by Cook's comment. Everything stops. Time, sound, emotion… everything… becomes completely meaningless as I lock eyes with her.


	2. Chapter 2: Flashback

_**Hey guys! Wow, thank you so much for the reviews! They were lovely! This chapter is pretty long, it just ended up being that way because I dont want to leave anything out. I'm wondering if I should keep this at Emily's point of view or throw some Naomi in to... it could go either way at this point and I would really appreciate some input. :) Once again, THANK YOU to all those who took the time to review, it might seem like a small thing but it really meant alot to me :) So without further adoo, chapter 2!... see what I did there ;)**_

_**And because I know you guys are probably still confused, I DON'T OWN SKINS! :)**_

_**Chapter 2: Flashback **_

"_But I really don't feel like going to a party right now." I say in a final attempt to get out of this horrible situation._

_It's our last day in London and Katie sees it as a necessity to attend a sketchy party that a few random boys in town had suggested they come to. We've been here for the past few days to visit our aunt, who had just broken her arm in an accident and needed some help around the house. When Katie asked if they could go out tonight our aunt replied that they should enjoy their last night in England's greatest town. Katie had fully convinced her that the party she wanted to attend was just a small get together being held by a few college boys from down the street. In reality, the huge party was being held by quite more than a few college boys down about 28 streets, all the way across town._

"_Fucking hell Ems, learn to live a little. There might even be a fit guy there for you, you never know. Anyways, I already spent hours getting you to look hot and trust me, we're twins; you look HOT. So let's not waste this fabulous opportunity to hook up with some fit boys and get shitfaced, k!" Katie says as she completely ignores my protests and pulls me out of the taxi and onto the boy's front lawn._

_Feeling very uncomfortable in the short dress and high heels Katie has forced me to wear, I give up trying to get out of this and diligently follow my sister up the steps to the house._

_As Katie throws open the door, making her usual grand entrance, we're greeted with the sight of dozens of teens, crammed into all the rooms of the house, drinking, dancing, kissing, and getting stoned. Not my usual scene._

"_Fucking hell this looks like a good party." Katie says as she proceeds to make her way to the kitchen to load up on some vodka. I follow her and stare as she fills two bright red plastic cups half way up with the clear liquid. She thrusts one into my hand and motions for me to down it with her. It smells awful, and I'm pretty sure it doesn't taste any better, but for once in my life I decide that I don't want to have complete control, I don't want to have to hold back just because it's safer. So I tilt back the cup and wince as the liquor burns down my throat._

"_Wow Ems, good job." Katie says in a semi-stunned voice as I put down the empty cup. "Maybe you're a Fitch after all!"She says as she refills my cup, this time to the brim._

_I feel really great for a short moment and pleased that Katie is proud of something that I did… even if it is only downing some vodka. _

"_I'm gonna go dance, I'll find you later when it's time to leave, k!" Katie shouts over the noise of the boom box._

"_Wait!" I shout desperately, "Don't just leave me by myself, I don't know anyone!" _

"_Well make some friends then!" She shouts back and leaves me standing in the kitchen full of strangers. I shouldn't have expected anything different, she's Katie after all: the life and breath of the party. Why would she want to drag me along by her side?_

_I decide to walk through the house and get my bearings before I choose what to do next. I pass through the jumping, sweaty bodies, trying to get to the hall, when all of the sudden I'm grabbed by the waist from behind._

"_Damn, where do you think you're going sexy?" a deep voice growls as he flips me around. He's actually pretty attractive, I guess, he's tall, well built, and has messy a mop of brown hair. But I feel absolutely no urge to be near him. Because he's a dick, I quickly decide, as I pull away from him and continue on my way through the crowd._

"_Nice ass!" he shouts as I walk away._

_Yep, definitely a dick, I'm nowhere near__ that__ drunk I think to myself._

_I find the hallway and walk into a slightly quieter room with a group of people sitting in a circle passing around some spliff. What the hell, I think to myself as I decide to join them and try something new for once. I scan the group when my eyes suddenly halt to a stop on a blond girl sitting cross-legged by an armchair. My heart stops for a moment. She's extremely beautiful, almost intimidating in her manner. She sits by herself, shifted away from the main group, apparently lost in her own thoughts. I feel inexplicably drawn to her, unable to control my sudden desire to be near her, to know her. Surprising myself with my sudden burst of courage and confidence, I walk over and sit down by her side._

"_Hey, I'm Emily… I've never tried any drugs before." Fuck that is NOT what I wanted to say. Shit, shit, shit, I just sounded like a complete twat when I was trying to be cool and mysterious. Fail. _

_She looks up and seems like she's about to tell me to fuck off but she immediately stops when she meets my gaze. _

_I'm hit with two of the most breathtaking ice blue eyes I've ever seen. They're much less piercing than Effy's, but just as strikingly beautiful. I can't even think straight for a few seconds and jolt back to reality when I realize that she's saying something to me._

"_My name's Naomi," she replies, sounding a little taken off guard "and I've had so many drugs that my life seems more messed up when I'm not on them." _

"_What's it like? You know, to just let go of reality for a few moments and do what you want without worrying about the consequences… Is it worth it?" I ask, feeling unexplainably comfortable with her._

"_No, I don't think so." She responds without hesitation, "because they don't really change anything, you know…the drugs, because there are consequences." Naomi states in a quiet voice, "Everything is just as confusing and fucked up when you finally come to, only you realize that you just wasted time and money to have no control of your life, which is the one thing you wanted in the first place. It's completely backwards really, yet here I am, begging for more."_

_I can tell that she just shocked herself with what she just revealed to a complete stranger. She blushes and turns to take a long drag from the joint in her hand. She offers it up to me and I realize that I couldn't say no even I'd wanted to, I'd only just met her and she was already significantly influencing my decision making process. I grab it and decide to try and imitate the effortless actions of the beautiful girl by my side. I bring it to my lips and deeply inhale the sweet smoke, letting it burn in my lungs for a few seconds before releasing my breath and slowly blowing out a tendril of smoke. It was all going perfectly… until I begin to cough, my eyes start to water, and my chest suddenly burns like it's full of ashes. I need to find water to sooth my throat, which feels like it's on fucking fire._

"_You were doing so well… up until the violent coughing fit." Naomi says with a chuckle and a soft smile. "Let's get you some water. You look like you're about to die."_

_I'm struck with her sudden offer to help me and feel a rush of gratitude towards this girl… to Naomi. I nod and she grabs my hand and helps me up off the floor. My whole arm tingles with the electricity from her touch, sending signals of energy throughout my whole body. Without letting go, she leads me to the kitchen in my semi-delirious state. On the way, I glimpse Katie on the dance floor, shamelessly grinding with the dick, quite literally, that had grabbed me earlier. I'm momentarily ashamed of my sister, for having such low standards, then realize that she has more courage and life in her than I could ever dream of having, and set aside my irritation for a better time. We reach the kitchen and Naomi lets go of my hand, to my great disappointment, to fill me up a glass of cold water. She pushes it into my hand and smiles at me._

"_Drink up Ems." She says with a grin and I instantaneously have a newfound love for that simple nickname, only because of the way it sounds on her lips. "I even put some ice in, so don't ruin the gesture and choke on me, k."_

"_Thanks, this is really great of you, not many people would have been this nice." I say, hoping she senses the genuine gratitude I feel towards her kindness, no matter how simple the gesture._

"_It's nothing, really, just some water, anyone would do it, no biggy" she says quickly with an awkward laugh, almost…defensively?_

_Sensing the slight awkwardness I decide to put the poor girl out of her misery, she probably didn't plan on spending her evening taking care of a complete stranger."Well thanks anyway, I guess I should probably leave before I do choke on one of these ice cubes, they are deceivingly deadly…" I turn to leave her, figuring I was probably ruining her night due to my obvious party inexperience, and she was just being too nice to tell me._

"_Wait!" I hear her almost shout across the kitchen as I'm about to walk out the door. "I mean… you don't have to go…" she says in a soft voice as she stares me in the eyes. Once again I'm drowning in her breathtaking baby blues, finding it harder and harder to concentrate on anything but her. _

"_Good, cus I didn't really want to." I respond while flashing her a bright smile. I could almost swear that she releases a relieved breath as she beams back… but that can't have happened, why would she care if I stayed or left?_

"_Let's go dance" Naomi suggests. I nod my head and catch my breath as she once again grabs my hand, this time leading me from the kitchen onto the crowded makeshift dance floor._

_We begin to dance to the loud music, colorful neon lights flashing around us as we lose ourselves to the heavy beat of the stereo. I can feel her by my side, swaying her hips from side to side in a hypnotizing way as she lets go of reality. We dance side by side for a while, never moving any closer than would a pair of friends… because that's what we were right?... friends? _

_Fuck it; I think to myself, it's all or nothing._

_I take a step closer to her and lightly put my hands on her waist, hoping she wants to dance with me just as much as I'm dying to dance with her. Her eyes immediately shoot up to mine and I'm terrified for a few moments. I'm done. I've fucked it; I think to myself and begin to release my grip._

"_I didn't say I wanted you to stop." Naomi whispers huskily as she stops my hands and places them back on her hips. _

_We dance like that for a long while, until she pulls me in closer and drapes her long arms over my shoulders, deepening the intensity of our movements. I'm fighting the urge to kiss her with all my power. I want to so badly. Everywhere she touches, an electric current runs through my body, igniting within me burning desires that are too wild to even dream of becoming a reality._

"_Let's get some fresh air." I breathe out, attempting to stop this before I ruin it and go too far. _

_She looks up at me, almost as if I had just woke her up from a pleasant dream, and slowly nods her head._

"_Some fresh air would be good; it's getting pretty hot in here." Naomi says after a short pause and lightly grips my hand again as she leads me to the backdoor. "It always feels nice to just get out of this chaos for a little while." I briefly wonder if she can tell how much I never want her to let go of my hand, but push that thought to the back of my head for the moment. We walk through the backyard and find a nice secluded spot beneath a tree by the garden, far enough away from the party to just relax._

_We sit in a comfortable silence and enjoy the fresh night air, which is filled with the scent of magnolias, wafting over from the garden. The cold air was quickly clearing my head and soothing my aching lungs, still tender from earlier. There was no pressure to say anything, no pressure to act like anyone but myself. After a while I realize that we have both been inching slowly over to each other, while leaning against the large tree trunk, discreetly attempting to close the unwanted barrier between us. My heart races and all I can think about is her by my side._

"_So, Emily" Naomi says in a curious voice "where are you from? I don't think that I've ever seen you before, you would be quite hard to forget." She blushes and she looks like she once again let herself say something that she wishes she held back._

"_I'm from Bristol. Not a very exciting town compared to London, but it has its charms." I reply, once again entranced by the girl by my side, realizing that if I were to move a couple more inches to my right that we would be touching. _

"_I've been there once before, on a trip with my mum." She says with a far off look in her eyes. "It was beautiful there, on the water… peaceful. It seemed like I could forget all of the drama and confusion for a little bit and just stare at the waves as they washed away the sand. It felt like nothing was holding me back."_

_I feel a sudden connection to Naomi; I think she feels trapped too, unable to express herself to those around her. I suddenly decide in this moment to go out on a limb and take a chance, because at this point I have no more strength to fight my feelings._

"_What would you do" I say in a whisper and turn my head, and realizing her face is only inches from mine, "If you weren't being held back?"_

_She locks eyes with me and bites her bottom lip in a way that sets my nerves on edge. She looks completely torn for a few seconds, like she's teetering on the edge between two very different possibilities. She lets out a defeated sigh and before I can register what is happening, I'm pushed flat up against the tree as her lips crash into mine. I instantly forget all of my reasons why this shouldn't happen and just feel for once in my life. I just feel her on my lips, moving against mine in a perfect rhythm. I feel everything, my back pressed up into the bark, the desperate passion in which she throws herself against me, the slow, deliberate movement of her hands on my arms, the hot rush of fire to my heart. I feel like this is the most normal thing I could be doing. Without thought, I tangle my hands into her hair as she slides hers around my waist, holding me in a soft but passionate grip. I let myself become submerged in her, only her. She tugs at my bottom lip, begging for entrance and I oblige without hesitation. I let out a soft moan as she deepens the kiss and begins to trace intricate patterns on the inside of my mouth. I lose myself in her kiss, I lose myself in Naomi._

"_What the holy Fuck! Get off her you fucking lezza bitch!" Katie's screech fills the night air, completely disintegrating everything that had been happening just moments before._

_I immediately stand up straight, tearing myself from Naomi, and look at my sister, who is fuming and throwing daggers at the girl by my side._

"_What the fuck do you think you're doing to her you fucking dyke!" Katie yells and slaps Naomi across the face, hard. I hear her sharp intake of breath and watch as her cheek turns a deep shade of red. I want to defend her, I want to tell Katie that I wanted her to kiss me, I want to… but I can't. So I just sit there, watching my sister rip apart the girl who I had just unknowingly given my heart. Like a fucking coward, I allow my sister to believe that this was all Naomi's fault, because if Katie knew the truth… it would destroy her, and I can't let that happen to her… to us, not yet._

_Naomi looks at me with a broken expression and watches as I say shit all in her defense. _

"_Well it was nice meeting you Emily; I guess I'll just fuck off now since you've had your fun." Naomi says with venom in her voice and tears in her eyes as she lurches away from my side and back towards the house, disappearing through the doors and instantly shattering my heart._

"_It was just the drugs and alcohol Ems. You're not gay, just stupid." Katie says in a matter of fact tone and grabs my hand, leading me away from the party, back to reality, back into my fucking shell of protection._

It was her. It was Naomi, from the party back in London two years ago. We locked eyes for a moment before Doug once again interrupted my thoughts.

"Errrm, is there anyone more capable than Cook willing to show Naomi around our lovely campus?"

Panda's hand shoots up into the air. "Whizzer, I'd love to show you around Naomi! I love making new friends, just wait till u meet Effy; you'll love her, because everyone always loves Eff!" Pandora says at a hundred miles per hour as I internally have a panic attack.

"Perfect!" exclaims Doug, "Now that that's settled lets all try to be very welcoming to our new classmate and show her what it means to be part of Roundview college!" He leaves the room with a big smile and Naomi makes her way over to Panda, all the while sending quick, shocked glances in my direction.

"Shit!" I think to myself, struggling to regain any remnant of my composure. My mind is spinning in circles. Panda is going to be showing Naomi around college… which means that Naomi will be glued to Panda's side all day, every day for at least a few weeks…Panda is one of my best friends and is in almost all of my classes… which therefore inevitably leads to me spending almost my entire school day within ten feet of Naomi.

This is bound to be very eventful…


	3. Chapter 3: Naomi

_**HEYYYYY! I finally finished this chapter, I had to compleatly overhaul it when I decided to go with Naomi's point of view. :)Thank you for the input! After writing this chapter, I'm actually really happy that I chose to give Naomi her say. It was really fun trying to get into her head! Anyways, I hope you like it and if you dont, please tell me why, I'd love some advice! :)**_

_**Oh! and guess what... I don't own Skins = (eye roll)**_

_**Chapter 3: Naomi**_

"And that's why Heathcliff is actually the protagonist of the novel. By inciting symmetry between generations, he attempts to replicate his own past and eliminate the mistakes made by the first generation…" J.J. mumbles on in a hurried voice, attempting to explain to me how on earth Heathcliff, the vengeful, stalker, necromancer in Wuthering Heights, is actually the good guy…It's not working.

I really like J.J., he's probably the sweetest guy I've ever met. It's just that he has a tendancy to get extremly locked on and blurt out a bunch of incomprehensible facts... it tends to get innoying pretty fast. At this point I'm about to slap him if he doesn't slow down soon.

As my new friend continues babbling on, I honestly try to pay attention, but I quickly lose the fight and surrender, allowing my eyes to drift once again to the table in front of me. I examine the flaming red haired girl, her head hovering mere inches above a tattered blue binder, furiously attempting to scribble down some notes before the bell rings. I watch her small, delicate hands race across the page as her cursive quickly overtakes new lines. My gaze moves up her arm, admiring her toned muscles as they move with the pen. I inadvertently become mesmerized by her… That's normal, right? I'm only appreciating something that's beautiful… errm… the cursive I mean.

Over the past few days I have seen her in almost every class, and even sat with her at lunch, due to Panda's unrelenting insistence that I should be part her little ragtag posse, much to my initial discomfort. I'm not really used to having friends; I'm kind of a loner… or at least I used to be. It's not that I want to be alone; it's only that I find it easier to not become attached to people. In the end they always just fuck you over, it never fails.

I usually just ignore people when they try to get close to me, but I found myself unable to resist the lure of spending more time with the redhead. I mean I have good reason to be interested right? Her sister did practically break my face with her hand two years back… but I guess that should make me want to avoid her, right...?

Fuck it. I'm Naomi Campbell and no one has the power to intimidate me, least of all Katie Fucking Fitch. So I've decided to do a one eighty and be social for once, what have I got to lose? Maybe for once I won't have to sit alone in the caff or spend my free time cooped up in the library, trying escape from the pain of relationships. New school: new Naomi.

"Naomi, are you even paying attention to me?" I hear J.J.'s question penetrate my thoughts.

"Of course J. You were saying something about Heathcliff and parallels…" I respond half-heartedly, attempting to cover up my obvious lack in interest.

"Yes, well… not quite, but I see it would be entirely useless to try and re-explain my whole thesis with only two point five three seconds left until the bell rings." As predicted, the dinging of the bell fills the room and chairs are swept across the floor as people begin to make their way to lunch.

"Thanks for your help J.J., I'm gonna head to lunch" I say as I jump up eagerly, wanting to get out of this boring conversation as quickly as possible.

"Anytime Naomi, but I think you'd find it much more helpful if you actually paid attention next time... but thats ok. I'm always willing to help you out if you need it." J.J. responds to me with a small smile and I feel sort of bad for my obvious lack of interest when talking to him. He was only trying to help me after all, and God knows I need it.

"I really appreciated it J" I say as I smile brightly back at him and loop my arm around his, "now lets head to lunch and you can keep explaining to me if you want."

Still slightly blushing from my unexpected contact, J.J. beams at me and begins to spit out a ton of random facts about Wuthering Heights. As much as I want to be anywhere else, I can't bring myself to let J.J. down, he's been too nice. I'm really trying not to be a bitch around my new friends, everything is too delicate right now.

As we walk down the halls to the caffeteria, my eyes lock on a brilliant glimps of red. I can see her...Emily... walking just a few feet ahead of me. I feel a sudden desire to go talk to her, to just be able to be near her, to hold her hand like I did so many nights ago... but I don't know why, because I'm not gay... I'm not... She just... intrigues me. Whatever occurred that night**,** I really didn't mean to kiss her. It just sort of... happened.

Anyways, it's not as if she gives a shit about anything I do in the first place. She hasn't even looked me in the eyes since we last saw each other on Monday. She hasn't acknowledged that she just fucking watched as her sister hit me... blamed _me _that night.

Well fuck her then! It doesn't matter,_ she_ doesn't matter…

"You alright Naomi, you're holding my arm with an unnecessary amount of pressure" J says to me, indicating that my feelings are not as well contained as I had hoped.

"Yeah J, I'm fine just a bit chilly I guess" I pathetically say back: Pathetically because it's one of the nicest days of the year right now, and the sun is currently beating down on us as we walk to the lunch table.

"Naomikins!" Cook belts from across the courtyard. "Come sit next to me beautiful, we can even snogg for a bit if ya want babe!" He says with a childish grin and a wiggle of his eyebrows. Well that's a surprise, Cook's being a douche... not.

"Well sorry to break it to you, but I am not your _babe _and if your disgusting mouth comes within a foot of my face, my knee just might end up colliding with your balls." I retort casually as I pass him and take my usual seat in between Panda and J.J.

"Fucking A, you're a quick one Naomikins, you know I love em feisty!" Cook giggles and I roll my eyes at his teasing. It's been the same every day since we've met: he shamelessly tries to get up my skirt and I clearly make it known that that it will never happen in a million years. It's become a routine I almost enjoy, because every time he makes a move and I heartlessly shoot him down, I can be sure to find a pair of jealous eyes flicking between us.

As if on cue I look up from my salad to see an almost relieved pair of deep brown eyes looking back at me. They quickly flash away as soon as they had met. What the fuck does she care? It's not as if she's given the effort to even speak to me, to give me any sort of apology or explanation; therefore she has absolutely no right to influence how I respond to a guy's interest in me… but yet she does.

"Naoms, you never told us why you moved here!" Panda shouts at me, even though she's sitting right by my side. "I mean, you said you used to live in London and all, but why are you here now?" As she says this through a mouthful of doughnut, I can feel everyone's attention center on me, just waiting for a response.

I just want to get this over with so I casually say,"It's not all that interesting really, my Mom's a complete hippy and she finally got fed up with all the waste and pollution of the city. She has been planning to move out for years and the fact that our new next door neighbors turned out to be two of the most stuck up, racist pigs ever made the move a necessity in her eyes. So here we are I guess... we kind of just ended up in Bristol. We had been here once before on a day trip when I was little and I guess the memory had stuck with my mom." I say, trying not to sound irritated that my Mom thought it was ok to just up and leave _my_ home, the only place I'd ever known since childhood. But then again, I really wasn't leaving much behind. As I said before, I was kind of a loner, I didn't have to cut many strings when I left London.

"Wow that sucks, leaving London for this shithole. Just imagine all the shops and clubs there Ems…" I hear Katie say in a yearning tone. I'm slightly shocked at how civil she has been treating me, in contrast to the first time we met, but I guess she wants to pretend that nothing ever happened, and I'm fine with that.

Emily's eyes flick up to her sister and she says robotically, "yeah that would be cool Katie", and then proceeds to focus intently on her sandwich. I roll my eyes at her and feel relieved as the conversation switches from me to some story about when Katie went to this one club in Brighton.

After lunch, I leave the gang with Panda to get ready for my politics class. I love politics. It's probably the one subject that I honestly enjoy throughout my day. Kieran, our teacher, and I have made a unique bond over the past few days. Since I seem to be the only one in this school with a real passion for the subject, he actually puts some effort into teaching me. He has even offered to let me borrow some of his personal books, trying to encourage me, I guess, to continue on with the subject in university. He's kind of a complete bum, but I have grown to really like him, he gets straight to the point and is painfully honest.

After entering the classroom, Panda and I find our seats and wait for Kieren to enter the room.

"Alright you bunch of fuckers, let's get this over with, which of you knows anything about the frameworks used to explore the distributions and exercise of power in a democratic state..." He says as he enters the room, obviously not expecting anyone to answer.

My hand shoots up in the air, causing a shocked expression to cross his face.

"Well then...Naomi, get on with it, tell us what you know" he says after clearing his throat.

"Right, well, democracy can only happen where there is relative _equality_ of social power in horizontal social relationships and _responsibility_ of social power in vertical relationships. For example between those exercising any concentrated power and those over whom it is exercised. Freedom and democracy are inseparable for three reasons: Both depend on equality of social power; through using their democratic institutions people can protect their freedom; and through exercising their freedom people can protect their democratic institutions. Consequently the two words democracy and freedom are, in this social power analysis, interchangeable." I say passionately, feeling a slow blush fill my cheeks as I realize the entire class looking at me like I had just spoken a foreign language.

As I'm about to try and dumb it down, I notice a pair of dark brown eyes staring right at me, almost radiating with a burning desire. I'm completely taken off guard and forget everything I had been planning on saying. I become lost in her stare and notice that her bottom lip is being held between her teeth, making me think of other places I want those lips to be... My blush deepens and I tear my eyes away from hers. Why does she make me feel like that? Why the fuck do I feel so completely turned on after a simple look in the middle of my politics class? What the hell is wrong with me? I think to myself until I notice that Kieran has begun talking again.

"Well, as it seems Naomi is the only person in this class to have actually opened her textbook, the rest of you idiots need to turn to page forty eight and get reading!" he states to the classroom. "And Naomi" he says looking directly at me, "I'd like to talk with you privately for a few seconds." I can hear snickers from the rest of the class as I make my way up to his desk, wondering what the fuck I'd possibly done wrong.

He looks at me for a few moments before saying,"We both know that you are by far the brightest person in this class, and that you could probably teach it just as well as I could. So, I'm proposing an opportunity for you to tutor some of your classmates. If you were to accept, I'd be willing to offer extra credit... and it would also look fantastic on your university resume, if that makes the deal any better. I'll show you the list of people I'd want you to spend time with and then you can make your decision."

My initial thought is a screaming _no,_ but I choose to at least let him show me the list before I turn down his offer. He hands me a slip of paper and my heart starts pounding as I see the first name on the list. It's Emily. All logic evacuating my brain I turn to Kieran and say "Alright, I'll try it out. When do I start?"

"Fantastic!" he says in a compleatly shocked voice, "Sessions are in the library after school, you'll get paired with one other student randomly and meet them in the study rooms in the back. You can even start today if you want." He says, still taken aback by my acceptance.

"Yeah, sure, sounds good..." I respond as I make my way back to my desk. Why the fuck did I just do that! Why would I say yes to tutoring some random kid and wasting an hour spending more time in this school than absolutely necessary? I ask this to myself, trying to ignore the obvious answer, which is sitting two desks over. I said yes because of the slight possibility that that random kid could be her…


	4. Chapter 4: Friends

_**Hey guys! :) THANK YOU for all the reviews, they really helped me alot. This chapter is pretty mild but there are some crazy twists I have planned out, I'm getting so excited to really get into the story! Once again I DO NOT mind criticism, I actually love it! I honestly respect someone for giving me thier truthfull opinion on my writing and find that it only makes me better; In fact it was someone's review that pushed me to make some huge decisions on the story! YOU DO HAVE AN IMPACT PEOPLE! :) haha, so this chapter's from Emily's POV! Enjoy!**_

_**Oh btw, I don't own Skins!... It had to be said :)**_

**_Chapter 4:Friends_**

"Fuck" I sigh to myself while thinking… I don't know how much more of this I can take! Every time I see her I just want to take everything back. I want to be able to start fresh and be able to look her in the eye without feeling completely ashamed of myself… I should be ashamed of myself! I'm such a fucking coward! I should have told her how sorry I was the moment I saw her. I should have told her that we could just forget everything; that we could just be friends … even though I want to be so much more… I want to tell her that what happened that night has stayed with me ever since, that the only thing that I would change is the fact that I walked away… but I can't change that and I can't change that I fucked everything.

I don't even know if she even cares; if she even considers that night worth anything. I've probably just overblown the entire situation in my own mind; it probably meant nothing to her…

Ever since the initial shock of her re-emergence in my life I've been a complete twat to her. I can't gather the courage to confront my own problems and have, yet again, chosen to avoid them. I haven't spoken to her; I've tried as hard as possible to maintain my stony, unbiased composure when I'm around her. It's only when I think she isn't looking that I let my façade fall and allow myself to show my feelings. The only other person who knows how I feel is Eff, because I don't hide anything from Eff, ever.

I once again replay our conversation, which took place the day Naomi came to Roundview, between me and my practically omnipresent best friend.

_"Ok, so are you just going to tell me, or am I going to have to drag it out of you?" Effy states in a somewhat joking voice._

_"I gave up on hiding anything from you after you told me what my favorite book is and why… after only two minutes of knowing me."_ _I roll my eyes at her and laugh._

_"Alice's Adventures in Wonderland… because it's about a lonely girl trying to survive in a crazy world." She replies back to me fondly, remembering our first encounter at Roundview._

_"I kissed her Eff… two years ago at a party in London. Katie saw it all and slapped her; I did nothing. She ran away shocked and crying as Katie dragged me from the party, blaming the entire event on drugs and alcohol. I wasn't drunk, but she probably was. I still want to kiss her now, but she most likely hates my guts. End of story." I blurt out and blush at the same time. It's not that I need to worry about Eff's reaction, she doesn't care that I'm gay, it's more the fact that I just realized how much I want to be something to Naomi, and how it will most likely never happen. _

_"Do you love her?" Effy asks with a serious, deeply thoughtful expression._

_I almost choke on my response as I shout out, "What the literal fuck Eff? I've barely known the girl more than 14 collective hours, and you're fucking asking if I LOVE her?"_

_"So you've been counting…"Effy says back, her all knowing eyes tinged with something I can't identify. Hurt? But that doesn't make sense… I should never try to understand Eff; I'm already getting a migraine._

_"Seriously Eff, all I know is that I can't hurt her like that ever again. I need you to be here for me…to stop me before I decide to do something stupid…"I say to her with no joke in my voice._

_"I'll always be here for you Ems, but you shouldn't stop yourself from doing something just because it's stupid, that just makes for a life full of regrets." She replies and turns away from me, "You need to see what's in front of you Em, she likes you… if that's what you want then fight for it… if not; like I said… I'll always be here for you." She walked away without turning back. _

_"Thanks Eff, for being such a good friend…" I tell her with sincerity as she walks away._

_"Yeah…anytime" She replies quietly as she walks out the door._

Honest to God, I don't know what I'd do if it wasn't for Effy. She is truly the best person in my life right now, not really a hard prize to win but a prize at that. I know she'll never hurt me, because she's who I run to when I'm hurt. She'll never admit it but I know she hates to see me in pain, she hates to see me helpless against the world, and I know she will always be there when I need her… no matter what.

That person used to be Katie, but that ended when I started to hide who I was from her. As much as I blame myself for our seperation I honestly had no choice. She resented Naomi, she resented what she ment, therefore she resented what I wanted to be. I hadn't had a meaningful conversation about myself with my sister since that night in London. I want what we used to have back, I want to be able to run to my sisters arms when everything goes wrong, or into her embrace when it goes right. I want all of this but in the end it's futile. Unless she accepts me for who I am, we'll never have our old relationship back and right now I'm too scared to make her decide, so I allow her to live in denial. It all comes back to me being a coward, unwilling to risk what I have now for a better possibility.

"Stop daydreaming Ems, you have to be on time for tutoring today, you can't be late again…" Katie reminds me as I shake myself out of my thoughts.

"I don't even get why I have to go. Just because I missed a few days of class doesn't mean I have no idea what's going on." I say in an exasperated tone. Apparently there's a new rule that if you miss any school you have to attend tutoring sessions to compensate for the time you lost… it's complete bullshit in my opinion. I'm fucking good at politics, in fact I do well in all of my classes, it's only that sometimes I just don't want to go to school… so I ditch.

"Stop complaining and just get a fucking move on, if you don't go now, you'll only have to go to more later on." Katie says and I can tell she's getting fed up, so I decide to just leave and get this over with.

"See you later Katie." I reply as I walk from the common room and make my way to the library. I love the library; it's a breath of fresh air from the chaos of college. The books piled high on shelves act as barriers from the world around me, surrounding me in the thoughts, actions, and dreams of greater people.

As I make my way to the back, where the study rooms are, I quickly make sure that I have my book. I'm still ruffling through my bag while I open the door to the room. I turn around and am suddenly faced with a very surprised, very nervous looking Naomi.

Fuck.

"Errm, sorry I think I have the wrong room, I'm supposed to be meeting with a tutor…" I say in embarrassment and turn to leave.

"Umm, well, then you're in the right room. I'm supposed to be tutoring politics today." She responds almost as awkwardly as I felt myself.

I stare at the floor while she plays with the hem of her skirt, the tension in this room could be cut with a fucking pillow… you heard me right… It's just _that_ evident. I'm about to just leave the room and crawl into a deep hole of misery when suddenly…

"I hate this awkwardness… It seems like we're going to be spending a lot of time together so we should just get over this stupid act of oblivion. I've gotten over what happened at that party; I think you have to. I don't care anymore, we were drunk and it was a mistake, so we need to get on with our lives and be civil to each other for Christ's sake." I stare blankly at her for a few moments before I can even comprehend her words. My heart breaks slightly when she says that she doesn't care, that it was a mistake… but I should have known better. Why would a girl like her ever want me? I paste on a smile and begin to laugh off the embarrasment.

She looks up from her little rant and lets out a contained giggle. Soon we're both blushing at our own stupidity, realizing that we can't keep acting like this.

"Hi, my name's Emily, I'm kind of a twat, but I think you knew that." I say to Naomi. She lets out a breath of relief, rolls her eyes, and then smiles brightly as she clasps my hand and we shake. When we let go I can still feel the hot outline of her hand on mine; I can't even control the goose-bumps that run up my arm.

"Well it was kind of a two sided twatiness so let's agree to forgive and forget." She replies and we laugh together, mutually happy that we can stop the "I have never seen you before in my life… ever" charade.

"So Emily… how bad are you at politics?" She questions with a joking smile.

"For your information Ms. Campbell I have a very high A in the class right now… I'm here because I ditched a couple days last week and I need to "compensate for lost learning opportunities"" I say with as much sarcasm as I can manage.

"Well then, there's not really a point in trying to teach you something you already know is there? I can get Kieran to sign us out and we can meet up with the rest of the gang. They went over to Freddie's I think." She says eagerly, clearly wanting to get out of this place as soon as possible, which makes me question why she would even want to be a tutor in the first place.

"Sounds good to me." I reply happily as we both walk out of the room. I'm completely ecstatic right now, not only is she getting me out of tutoring, but she more importantly wants to hang out with me… she wants to be friends, which is so much better than nothing.

As we walk through the halls we slip into comfortable chatter, talking about trivial things, avoiding any real conversation. As much as I want to learn more about her I understand that right now she needs a little distance, that she has no reason to trust me, in fact she has good reason not to…

"We can take my car, Katie walked to Freddie's and she left it in the lot for me." I say with a smile and she nods her head in agreement. On the walk to the parking lot it's yet again brought to my attention how absolutely stunning Naomi is. She's wearing a light blue patterned floral dress, which stops perfectly on her toned thighs, with a thick brown leather belt. Her thin frame is interrupted only by her full breasts. She has a brown leather jacket on over the dress and her hair is recklessly breathtaking as it's thrown around her in the wind. Christ! It's not even rational how she can make me feel. I look up and am struck by her brilliant eyes, looking questioningly at me.

"I… really like your earrings." I say pathetically, hoping she'd buy my lame excuse for obviously perving on her.

"Errm thanks. They're my favorite pair." She replies with a skeptical but amused expression, thankfully letting the fact that I just completely eye fucked her slide.

As we get into the car I suddenly feel a little more confident. She doesn't seem like she hates me at all, in fact, she seems to be making an extra effort to be my friend. Maybe I was wrong; maybe I do have a chance… no matter how slight. This thought makes me so happy I can't even try to fight the brilliant smile that is now plastered on my face.

"Something funny?" Naomi asks a little self consciously, clearly thinking I was poking fun at her for some reason.

"Nope. I'm just ecstatic to be freed of that horrible tutoring session." I reply and we both laugh.

"So Naomi, what kind of music do you want?" I ask as I toss her my iPod.

"You shouldn't have given this to me, I'll never give it up…" she says with a sly grin as she excitedly flips through my music.

"Wow, you've got great taste Emily!... almost as good as my own." She says contemptuously after scrolling through my music. Suddenly a Beatles' song bursts through my stereo and without thinking twice Naomi and I are shamelessly belting out the lyrics to _Hey Jude_. I glimpse over at her as she passionately sings my favorite song…and I though this girl couldn't get any hotter…

After a very fun drive, and many Beatles duets later, we arrive at Freddie's. Both laughing, we get out of the car and make our way to his shed. We open the door to find the gang sitting around on the mismatched pieces of furniture: drinking, smoking, and chattering about their days. Cook looks up eagerly and waves and shouts us in, even though we're already clearly headed straight for them. Naomi and I sit down together on the couch next to J.J. and comfortably join in the conversation. Effy, who's sitting next to Freddie, throws me an analyzing look and I laugh to myself, ever amazed by her uncanny ability to know everything. She's not the only one to notice the new atmosphere surrounding Naomi and I. A pair of brown eyes, identical to my own, are boring into me, carefully scrutinizing my every action. I can feel her glare from here but I decide to ignore her for now, right now I'm just going to enjoy the good company.

"So how are we planning on raising hell tonight, it is Friday after all, no excuses to not party!" Cook practically shouts in excitement, addressing the gang as a whole.

"Let's go to Thommo's club!" Panda shouts in response while snuggling into said Thommo, "We never have to wait in the cue there and it's a pretty bangin place!" There is a muttering of agreement from around the group and our evening is decided. As far as clubs go, the one Thomas works for is pretty top notch, and since Thomas works as a bouncer we never have to wait in line or pay a cover to get in, it's a pretty sweet deal.

"Um, can someone give me directions because I have no idea where Thommo's club is?" Naomi says in a slightly embarrassed tone while looking up from her intertwined hands.

"Oh, don't worry about that" Effy says quickly, "Us girls can all meet up at the Fitch residence to get ready and then we can leave together. They live pretty close to the club so it won't be that far of a walk." As she says this she makes sure to lock eyes with me. Oh god, I'm not sure I want to know what she's planning.

Naomi still looks a little worried and mumbles to Effy, "I have absolutely nothing to wear out to a club." Effy looks her up and down, sizing her up and responds "Come with me to mine after school, I have plenty of outfits that will fit you. They migh be a little short but we're going to a club after all." Almost under her breath I hear Eff whisper to Naomi, "Don't ever worry about stuff like that Naoms, we all consider you part of this scraggly little family, we've got you covered." At that comment I swear I see Naomi's eyes tear up, but she quickly looks away, clears her throat and agrees to the plan.

Everyone continues plotting for the evening while Naomi sits in silence, looking around the group with an expression of outright affection on her face. I've never seen her so content before, not that I've known her for an exceedingly large amount of time, but I can tell that I'm witnessing a very rare side to Naomi Campbell. I'm struck with how much I want to get to know this girl, how much I want to be more than just her friend. Her bright smile makes her already stunning beauty reach new heights of absurdity. I'm left with my heart wanting nothing more to be consumed by her. This side of her is completely intoxicating, it makes me want to lean over and kiss her right here, right now…but I would never do that… because there is no possible way that she feels the same way, and I refuse to let her tear my heart to shreds. I'm not brave enough for that.

The rest of the day flies by, filled with daydreaming about both Naomi and completely insurmountable situations that involve me, her, a dark club, and risky decisions. I sigh and flash my eyes over to the girl next to me. Ever since our pivotal conversation earlier, she has not left my side. I think I might have won the lottery I feel so lucky. The only issue with this is that it's now extremely difficult to concentrate on just about anything but her.

"So, Ems, what did I get myself into going out with you guys tonight?" she turns her head and whispers to me.

"Well let's hope you're a heavyweight drinker, fine with drugs, and have a strong right hook…just in case" I say and she chuckles at my response, but I guess she'll find out sooner or later how completely serious I am.

"So Naoms, what did we get ourselves into inviting you tonight?" I ask in a husky whisper. I swear she gulps before she answers back "Oh, you know me, I'm quite the hell raiser, so expect the police to be involved… and you might as well throw in some paramedics for good measure." At this we both burst into a fit of giggles, because I'm pretty sure that her craziest weekends up to this point have involved reading a good book and drinking countless mugs of hot tea.

Hours passed by in what seemed like seconds while talking to Naomi, before we even know it the auburn sun is setting outside the shed's tainted windows. I don't want her to leave, I feel like I could spend eternity with her, but it's inevitable...

"Ready to see the infamous Stonem residence?" Eff asks Naomi with a glint in her eyes.

"Should I be scared?" Naomi directs to me, a look of mock concern covering her face.

"Only if you're uncomfortable with cloths strewn just about everywhere, blasting rock music, and the smell of cigarettes and weed in just about every room." I respond.

Effy jokingly hits me across the arm and says to Naomi. "It's much homier than she described it, and I even have some brownies waiting for us that I made yesterday." Effy says, defending herself.

"Be careful with those brownies Naoms, we don't need you stoned before we even get to the club." I say and we all burst out laughing.

We say goodbye to the gang and all walk together for a little while until we reach the street.

"I guess I'll see u guys later, you'll be at my house around eight, right?" I ask as I see them turn the corner.

"Yep, sure." Effy responds, eyeing me over her shoulder. She seems to think something over for a few seconds before strutting over and whispering in my ear.

"Be prepared Ems. When I'm done with her she'll be so devastatingly irresistible that not even you will be able to control yourself… Make sure you're dressed to impress…" Before I can think of a response, she's walking away, turning back only to throw me a quick wink over her shoulder.

Katie joins me by my side and we begin to make our way home.

Shit, I think to myself. I can barely control myself around Naomi now, let alone in a dark club with her dressed by Effy. I'm honestly scared that I'll do something incredibly stupid, because she's already stunning, I don't know if I can handle more. I guess all I can do is attempt to keep my head straight and stay in control...if that's even possible.

And if not?...The best laid schemes of mice and men gang aft a-gley.


	5. Chapter 5: Flashing Lights

_**Hey guys! :) Warning: alot of stuff goes down in this chapter. I honestly think I wrote and then re-wrote this chapter at least three times... I needed to get it right. Once again thank you so much for the reviews, sooooooo helpful! You guys have a voice in this story! Seriously! Anyways, I really hope you like this chapter. :)**_

_**I dont own Skins... I don't... I swear.**_

_**Chapter 4: Flashing Lights**_

"Katie, could you help me pick out some clothes?" I ask delicately, as if it's no big deal, as if there is no ulterior motive behind my words.

My sister turns around and stares at me completely dumbfounded.

"Are you serious or playing some kind of sick joke on me?" she asks skeptically, but with hope shining in her eyes.

"I would really like some help getting ready… you know I'm no good at those kinds of things." I say back. I'm slightly saddened that it's such a shock to her that I want her help. We used to do everything together; we used to never think twice about the other's motive…

"Oh my gosh! Ok, so we'll do your hair and makeup first; then we can pick out your outfit after I decide what to wear, because of course we can't be clashing. Then we'll paint your nails and let them dry while we wait for the others. This is going to be so exciting!" Katie bounds across the room, embracing me in a rib cracking hug.

"Uhh, Katie, no need to freak out, I only need some help with clothes." I respond breathlessly through her hug.

"You never ask for my help anymore, just let me have my fun, k?" she says with a bright smile.

"Yeah, I really appreciate it Katie" I reply with sincerity, touched by her enthusiasm and affection… I really miss this.

Two and a half hours of endless outfits later, I'm staring into the mirror at my insanely brilliant sister's creation.

She's worked magic; even I can admit how skilled she is with makeup and clothing as I scan myself up and down. I see me… but I'm shocked at how different I really look. My flaming red hair is falling in wild waves around my face, coming to a stop around my exposed shoulders. I'm wearing dark smokey eye makeup with red lip-gloss, making my facial features pop out brilliantly against my porcelain skin. I'm wearing a dark blue dress with an open back and low neckline, it's much shorter than I'm used to wearing, but I guess that's perfect for tonight. My jewelry consists of silver hoop earrings, a long silver necklace with a jeweled pendant, and many layered silver bracelets. I'm also attempting to stand in a pair of Katie's black stilettos… not my usual forte, but I think I'm doing pretty well keeping on my feet.

"You look well lush!" Katie says proudly over my shoulder.

Shockingly, I can't help but to agree. Not to sound completely conceited, but I've never felt this kind of confidence before.

"Yeah… Wow Katie, thank you so much. I really appreciate this." I reply, slightly stunned.

I feel suddenly optimistic about tonight, and I get a rush of excitement when I hear the doorbell ring downstairs.

"Must be the rest of the bitches." Katie says with a smile as she turns to me, proudly eyeing her masterpiece. As we make our way downstairs my heart starts to hammer madly; because I know she's on the other side of that door. I turn the handle and throw the door open and am left completely speechless at the sight that greets me.

It's Naomi… looking completely stunning… not that the word stunning gives the way she looks right now any justice. Her blond hair is in a messy ponytail, with a leather headband to keeping the stray-aways out of her face. Her makeup makes her strikingly blue eyes shine even brighter and makes her lips pop with bright shade of pink .She's wearing a tight black shirt, which accentuates every curve in her body… and a pair of grey skinny jeans with rips in all of the right places.

"Wow… you look great…" Naomi says in a low voice, looking at me in the same way I was surely looking at her.

"You too" I reply huskily, still dazed by her presence. We stare at each other for a few moments until someone clears their throat and I'm snapped back into reality.

"Well now that we've made it clear how fucking fantastic you two look, let's get this show on the road!" Effy yells from behind Naomi, waving around a lit spliff.

"Have some fun on the way over hun?" I ask, motioning to the joint in Eff's hand.

"Just a pre-club pick-up, not enough to get stoned, but just enough to feel numb." She shouts back, already walking down the street, motioning for us to follow, which we quickly do.

I'm walking next to Naomi, behind Effy and Katie. I try to resist but I can't help but to keep sneaking subtle glances at her from the corner of my eye. I'm caught completely off guard when during one of my looks I catch her staring me down in the same way. We lock eyes and quickly look forward, ignoring the jolt of electricity that just came between us. After ten excruciatingly long minutes we reach the club, the vibrations of music hitting us before we even turn the corner. The line is endless, if we didn't know Thomas it would probably be hours before we would be able to get inside.

"Effy, Emily, Naomi, Katie!" We hear above the loud hum of voices around us. We eventually find Thomas in the mass of bodies and make our way over to him.

"No need to wait, everyone else is already inside. Friends don't wait in line." Thomas says, urging us to walk inside by raising the metal chain that bars the door.

"Thanks Thommo, Where's Panda?" I say to him as we walk under the chain.

"She is inside as well, dancing away, I will join when my shift ends!" Thomas replies with a blindingly white smile.

Panda and Thomas are perfect for each other. She loves him and he loves her. They went through a rough patch last year... but that's over now, and they only came out of it stronger. He trusts that she would never hurt him again, and she does the same. I'm so happy for them and so entirely jealous at the same time. I want to have what they have, I want someone to love and need me too.

As we walk into the club we are abruptly submerged in bright flashing neon lights. Music is pumping loudly as hundreds of people jump to the beat. The atmosphere is intoxicating, I suddenly feel ten times braver that I felt only a few moments earlier. We climb the stairs to get to the bar, which overlooks the dance floor. On the way up we catch a glance of Panda whirling in circles, lost in the sea of bodies. I laugh to myself because Panda has to be the most interesting dancer I've ever seen... she has no shame. We make our way over to the bar and, after ordering our drinks, we sit down at the table that Cook, Fredds, and JJ have staked out for us.

I'm pretty sure all three of the boy's jaws hit the floor once they see us. Effy's a given, she always looks devastating, Katie's Katie, and Naomi is of course absolutely stunning, but I'm shocked that they are looking at me too… I'm definitely not used to that.

"This is fucking fantastic!" Cook howls above the noise as he looks us all up and down once more. "This night is going to be fucking ace!" We all laugh at Cooks burst of enthusiasm and feel his energy fuse into our own bodies. A tray of shots is place on our table and everyone reaches out to grab one, except for Cook, who grabs four. Everyone downs their shots and we finish off the tray quickly.

"So Naoms how was the infamous Stonem household?" I ask with a joking tone as I turn towards her. I'm just in time to catch her staring at my exposed cleavage. Interesting…

"Lovely! I mean it was nice! I mean I had fun…" she mutters with a blush and turns her head away.

"You're sounding a bit like J.J. there hun." I say and we both burst into laughter.

"Oh shut it Ems, I only lost my train of thought for a few seconds, it's kind of disorienting in here... Anyways, you weren't far off with the initial description... but it does have a special charm. Getting dressed was interesting. Effy gave me plenty of options, and trust me when I say that this was by far the most wholesome. Eff can pull off the no pants, barely a shirt look but I don't think I'm ready to flash my bum to the whole world just yet." Naomi replies with a smile…I wouldn't have minded so much.

Naomi takes another shot before delicately saying to me, "She was pretty intent on getting wasted, I was a little worried for a bit, but I guess that's just Eff huh?"

I think for a few seconds, because that's not like Effy at all. Ever since her alcoholic of a mother finally slipped through the cracks and left her to fend for herself, Eff pretty much just sticks to weed and cigarettes, the occasional club drug thrown in. It's not that she's trying to be abstinent, far from it; it's only that she can't stand the blatant reminder of her absent, despised mother. She can't stand to fall into the same exact kind of twisted dependence as person who she was supposed to be able to depend on fell into. So I'm a little shocked...

"Yeah… I guess…" I say to Naomi and look over to Eff, who is talking to Freddy with a bored expression, already completely trashed. She looks broken, and it's not right. She's supposed to be the strong one; she's supposed to not give a fuck... what's changed? I'm so confused with her right now, but as I said many times before, I'll never really be able to understand Effy…

I turn back and see that Naomi is talking animatedly with J.J. I realize that the two seem to actually be really close. I'm a little shocked by this because they seem like such complete opposites, but to each their own I guess. It's actually really touching to see the way she treats him, patiently tolerating his fits and laughing it off with him. Not everyone is that understanding of J; he gets a lot of shit for his disorder... even from the gang sometimes. Seeing Naomi this way is amazing, you can see she really does have a big heart... when she's caught off guard. If it's possible, I think I just fell even harder for this girl.

I'm getting a little ahead of myself here, I don't want to get in too deep without actually knowing how she feels. I look down at the dancefloor and become entranced by the chaos... I could use some chaos right now. I'm about to make my way down when I'm suddenly grabbed by a hand. I turn around to see Effy offering me a small white pill.

"Take it, it's good stuff… it'll make you feel freaking invincible." She says with a glint in her eye. I hesitate for a few seconds, weighing the risks, that is, until I see her…Naomi… popping one of the pills in her mouth as she stares me down, silently daring me to follow her example… So I do. I take the pill and throw back my head as I swallow it with some vodka. It's time to let go, right now I'm a little fed up with playing it safe... if only for right now, screw the consequences.

I grab Naomi's hand and yell, "Let's go dance!" over the pumping of the beat. She smiles at me and follows without hesitation as, this time,_ I_ lead_ her_ to the dance floor. We push our way into the pulsating crowd until we are submerged in strangers. It's when we start dancing to the music that I once again become entranced by the girl at my side. She's like an unstoppable force, her body rhythmically swaying as she is consumed by the sounds. She becomes part of the music, every note being represented by her fluid motions.

"You know, you must really have a thing for these earrings." She suddenly says to me, locking her eyes with mine. "I wore the same ones from earlier because you seemed to enjoy looking at them so much, and here you are, once again caught in the act... I should really buy you your own pair." She says in a joking tone, attempting to provoke me to defend myself.

But I don't want to…not now.

"It was never the earrings…" I whisper huskily in her ear, turning her so that we are now face to face. She looks back at me with a stricken expression, caught completely off guard by my sudden admission. She stares at me for a few more moments before lowering her hands to my waist and pulling me a little closer.

"I know…" she whispers back into my ear and we start to dance again, only this time, together. I don't care if Katie sees, I don't care if anyone sees, I only care about her; I only want her.

"You look incredible tonight Ems", she says into my ear as she wraps her arms around my neck. I can feel her heart beating heavily against me. The music gets louder and I let myself become completely engulfed in Naomi. I'm done with pretending. I feel her start to sweat as it gets hotter and hotter in the club. Unable to control myself, I press my leg into her and she lets out a deep moan. She looks at me with feverish, hungry eyes and I immediately press a little harder. She lays her head on my shoulder as we begin to grind into each other, abandoning any pretense that this was ever just a benevolent dance between friends.

I know this is probably stupid...really stupid...but I honestly have no control over myself right now. It doesn't matter that I barely know her. It doesn't even matter that she's giving me absolutely no guarantees. She makes me feel so alive... so free. All I want to do is be closer to her; I want to know anything and everything about this girl. We keep dancing, getting more and more fearless as the beats get more intense.

"I can't take it anymore..!" She gasps into my ear and grabs my hand, pulling me towards the restroom. I know that this shouldn't happen, not when we're both insanely high and stumbling over our own feet, but I have no power to fight her, not even if I wanted to. We burst through the door and are greeted by some meaningless girls who are washing their hands. They stare at us for a moment before going on with their business. She quickly lets go of my wrist and calmly walks into a stall, throwing me a voracious look before closing the door behind her. I impatiently wait for the girls to leave before throwing open her stall and briskly locking the door behind me. As soon as I turn around I'm thrown against the wall and a pair of lips are smashed into mine. All I see is blue and blond... I'm consumed by it. I instantly tangle my hands in her hair and respond with an equal amount of urgency and passion, deepening the kiss within seconds. It's perfect, so freaking perfect.

"I just…" she gasps between kisses "I just can't fight it when I'm around you."

"I know how you feel" I reply equally out of breath.

At the sound of my gasping voice she looks at me with an expression of outright lust and begins to kiss her way down my neck, attacking the sensitive spot where my pulse beats, which at this point is probably racing like a jackhammer. She presses roughly against my thigh, shoving her own between my legs, and thrusts her hips against me, her lips making their way across my chest. I'm on fire; I'm completely overtaken by the need to be with her. She's so beautiful I can barely think straight. I feel her begin to push up the bottom of my dress, running her hands along the outside of my thighs.

But this can't happen…not yet. So I quickly pull away.

She looks at me, a confused expression now plastering her face. This is killing me, honestly tearing me to shreds saying this but… "Naomi, we should stop." Her head jerks up and she stares at me in a mixture of shock and hurt. Oh God, I hated the way that came out of my mouth, instantly wishing I would have let her continue, but knowing at the same I was doing the right thing. "I don't want this to be another drunken mistake that you regret in the morning. I don't want to have to look you in the eyes tomorrow and pretend that this meant nothing; I don't think I'd be able to take it. Because I really like you Naomi, I want this to mean something." She stares at me, seemingly deep in conflicted thought, for an endless moment. Suddenly, her face becomes blank. The change is so abrupt that I have absolutely no time to brace myself for what happens next.

"You're right... this is a huge mistake." Naomi says back with the same emotionless expression, not looking me in the eyes.

She lets out a breath before she turns and unlocks the stall and, without an explanation... just walks away.

I don't know what to do. I honestly think my heart was just torn to shreds in front of my face within seconds... the weight of the situation is just starting to crush me. Before she walks out the door, she stops for a few seconds, turns around, and throws me an impersonal "I'm sorry…" I think I see a lone tear run down her cheek but she quickly turns and leaves. I decide it was just my imagination. I'm beginning to wish that this was all my fucking imagination; that this will be a dream and I'll wake up in a few seconds to Katie screaming my name and the bright sunlight shining through my window. But it's not a dream, there's no Katie, and definitely no sun, and I know that no matter how much I wish that that hadn't just happened, it did. I can't change anything and that thought breaks me, it leaves me destroyed. Without even realizing, I'm suddenly collapsed, gasping through sobs on the bathroom floor… alone. I feel stupid, I feel scared, but most of all I feel utterly worthless. She just left... after everything she just said to me...

I don't know when but after a while I feel warm arms suddenly wrapped around me. They're not the ones I'm dying to feel surround me but I don't fight them off. Right now I need someone, anyone, to prove to me that I'm not worthless, that I am loved.

"Shhh, shhh, it's ok, everything's going to be ok." Effy whispers softly into my hair as she tightly holds me to her. "I love you Ems... so many people love you... you're an amazing, beautiful, kind, smart and selfless girl and anyone who doesn't see that is seriously fucked in the head."

I remember her holding me in her arms, and then eventually helping me to my feet as we left the club. I remember stumbling to her home and collapsing into her bed. I remember her holding me and comforting me for hours, whispering soft nothings into my hair... never leaving my side. I remember trying to forget; trying to not feel like I felt; trying to feel nothing… and severely failing.

It's later now and Effy is asleep by my side, her arms still wrapped protectively around me. I shouldn't have been so stupid, how could Naomi ever feel the same way? Every time it's the same, she's drunk or high and I let my imagination get the better of me. She might be attracted to me, she might even have feelings for me, but I'm not going to let her use me, hurt me; even if I love her…

Wait... did I seriously just think that? I can't think that. I can't love her. That's just too stupid, I'm only opening myself up for a world of hurt... she'd tear me to pieces.

I should stick to what's real, what won't leave me heartbroken every time I try to get closer.

I know now as I look at Effy by my side... She's what's real. I know now the reason why it kills her to see me broken, the reason why she has always been there when I needed her, the reason why she nearly drank herself to death at the sight of Naomi and I together… she loves me. I mean she_ loves_ me. That fact was made obvious to me tonight.

I turn my head and gently shake Effy awake. She sits up and looks at me in bleary eyed confusion.

"You won't ever hurt me like this, right?" I ask desperately, needing some kind of affirmation that I won't feel this way again. It's just too painful.

"Of course not Ems, I'd…" She's cut off by my lips. She responds to the kiss instantly, her lips urgently pushing against my own. I push her down onto the bed and hover above her, straddling her between my legs. The taste isn't right… it's not the right girl… but I need this right now. I need to be loved by someone who I can trust. Someone who gives a damn about _my_ feelings... _my_ heart.

Love can sometimes be magic. But magic can sometimes... just be an illusion.


	6. Chapter 6: Helpless

_**Heyyy guys! This chapter is all Naomi. Thanks so much for the reviews! They were once agian incredibly helpfull! Just a forewarning... I'm sure you notice that it took me a little longer to post this chapter... that's probably going to happen with the next one as well. I'm working on a ton of college apps right now and school's a bit crazy... therefore I can't write as often as I'd like. Don't worry though! I'm only saying this so you guys know why it's taking me a bit longer. :)**_

_**Oh and I still don't own Skins.**_

_**Chapter 6: Helpless**_

"Fuck!"…"What the hell am I doing!" I shout to a lifeless street while throwing an angry kick into a nearby light post... shit that hurt.

I'm currently wandering around Bristol, trying to find any places or signs that I recognize, while endlessly re-playing every single event of this night in my head.

I feel sick. My stomach is in knots, filled with so many conflicting feelings… I'm so confused. No one has ever made me feel this way before… so entirely powerless. I couldn't control anything when I was around her, and even worse… I didn't want to.

It's all completely backwards. I'm supposed to be Naomi Campbell, the bitch from London, the girl who depends on no one but herself, and yet there I was, willing to give my heart to practically a stranger… seriously, I've only known her for like six total days!… but I guess that's enough.

…and seriously... A fucking club toilet! What the hell is wrong with me? I can't even imagine what the hell must have been going through my head… oh wait, yes I can… EMILY.

I knew from the second I saw her that she was dangerous. She made me feel so alive… so right. She's too captivating to ignore, I couldn't help but to want to get to know her. No guy has ever made me feel so weak with just one glance. She was the epitome of perfection; her tight, small body, her vibrant red hair, here husky voice, her deep brown eyes… she honestly couldn't be more stunning; and the way she looked tonight basically sealed my fate. When she opened that door earlier, I lost all sense of reality as I stared at the gorgeous girl in front of me. How could she look _that_ good? It's not even comprehensible.

So what? She's a girl… I get it… I really couldn't care less. I have no problem with liking a girl… I have no problem with liking anyone for that matter. My mum always said to me that you'll love who you love, and nothing could ever be wrong with that. The problem is that I can't open myself up to anyone anymore… I'd tried it before and I was completely fucked over. I gave my heart to someone and they crushed it, mercilessly, and left me alone to gather up the dust that was left behind. My own father… not even he could love me. How on earth was I supposed to trust a stranger to do what my own fucking dad couldn't? So I didn't… ever. I didn't put faith in anybody; I shut my own mother out of my life. It was, in my opinion, better to be safe and lonely than loved only to be destroyed.

But then I met Emily. She tore down my walls the first night we met and she's been blasting through them ever since. I have no strength to resist her… she's too magnetic. I'm perfectly fine with being alone… until she walks into the room; when that happens I can't think of anything worse than not having her by my side.

That's what happened to me tonight. I couldn't tear myself from her side, I couldn't fight the feelings I had been trying so desperately to control. I lost myself in her. When she told me that she wanted this to mean something it took me off guard. I saw the look in her eyes: so hopeful, so full of affection… so dangerous. Then came her words and I knew I had to get out of there. She was being so honest with me… she wasn't trying to hide. It was all getting too real. She wanted it made clear what this was between us; she wanted to know if this meant anything. For a split second, I wanted to tell her it meant everything, all I wanted was to reassure those anxious brown eyes, all I wanted was to tell her that I wasn't drunk that first night we kissed and I wasn't drunk now… but I had that nagging voice in the back of my head, reminding me of how much pain this could lead to if it became real. I remembered how much it hurt after the first time we kissed, after she left me alone: so hurt and confused.

I had to run…

I'm now in a part of Bristol that I have never seen before… utterly lost. Fucking great night this turned out to be. I'm in the middle of trying to find a bus stop when I see some guy on a bicycle riding towards me. Wait… not just some guy… it's J.J.!

"J!" I shout as I run up to meet him.

"Naomi! Well this is a highly unlikely circumstance! The population of Bristol is nearly 550,000 people, leaving our encounter on this street to a 0.00018% chance. Not that it isn't fortuitous, it's only…" I cut J.J. off before he gets too locked on.

"Yeah it's pretty crazy J" I say reassuringly, letting him know that I'm not annoyed. "Actually I'm kind of lost. I left the club and thought I could probably find my way back home by myself… but obviously I was wrong." I say as I wipe away tears… that I didn't even know I had…from my eyes. I can't hide the desperate relief that fills my voice. Thank God J.J. came! I need the distraction… I can't think about her anymore.

"Well actually Naomi, we're miles from your house. Weren't you supposed to stick around with Katie and Emily? I'm quite shocked they let you leave alone." J.J. says in a confused voice.

"Yeah… right. Well, something happened… and I didn't think that spending the night at their house was the best idea." I say, trying not to give away how fucked up I felt inside, and slightly failing as my voice cracked on the last word. I can tell that it didn't quite make it past J.J. His eyes soften and he suddenly puts an arm around my shoulder.

"You don't have to talk about it. Let's get you home." he says kindly, trying to help.

…now I break down. He's just being so nice. I let him pull me into a hug and hold me for a little bit… just crying.

"Thanks J, you're too nice, you know that?" I say in a muffled voice, my face pressed against his chest, grateful for his comforting presence.

"I can be quite rebellious sometimes too, I heard that the bad boy thing is attractive according to a lot of surveys nowadays…" he replies with a small smile in his voice. "Why don't you hop onto the front of my bike and I'll pedal you home."

"Sounds great J" I say back with a small laugh.

After about twenty minutes of sitting on J.J.'s bike's handlebars, we finally get to my house. My bottom is so sore I can barely stand when I hop off his bike. Despite the soreness, I'm so grateful that J showed up, I would have _never _been able to get home without him; not just because of his bike… he had helped distract me.

"Here you are Miss Campbell, this is your stop." J.J. says in his best bus driver voice, even adding in the static of the microphone at the end. So extremely cheesy, but I can't help to break into a fit of giggles. God I love J.J.; he really knows how to make me feel better; even just for a little bit.

"Thanks J.J.; I'd offer you a cup of tea but you probably just want to get home." He looked exhausted; he had been pedaling as fast as he could ever since I'd gotten on his bike, attempting to make the long distance go by as quick as possible…he's so sweet.

"Yeah, my mother must be worried sick, she always waits on the couch until I get back… she still treats me like a kid." He says, slightly embarrassed.

"She just loves you J, with good reason: you're lovely." I say honestly, trying to emphasize how unusually kind he really is… he needs to know that. I lean in and peck him on the cheek and he blushes brightly. He flashes me a brilliant smile before getting back onto his bike and beginning to pedal away.

He is about to turn the corner before he hesitates, turns around, and comes back. He stars at me for a couple seconds, as if deliberating whether or not to say what he had come back to say. He seems to make his decision and clears his throat.

"Naomi… Emily is really scared right now. She is usually just Katie's lapdog, but ever since you came along she's an entirely new person. She's happier, more confident, and just plain more comfortable with herself… and you're the same. Whatever happened tonight, don't let it ruin anything… because you two are lovely together." J.J. says in a rushed voice, his head turned towards the ground, clearly terrified of my reaction.

I stare at him for a few seconds. Were we that obvious? I thought that Emily and I were a secret… I'm not ready for this. How did he know?

"J.J. how…?"

"Oh, don't worry! No one knows but Effy and I, I think. We're the only two people perceptive enough to notice the way you two look at each other. Also I've known Emily for a long time. You've had quite the effect on her. Otherwise you're quite discrete." He tells me before I can even finish asking the question.

I let out a breath of relief and look up at J. He still looks really nervous and I decide to put him out of his misery.

"I just have to think about some things J; I'm really overwhelmed right now." I say in a raw voice.

"Completely understandable, take your time… but consider how Emily's feeling as well." He says softly as he begins to pedal away for the second time tonight.

"You really are lovely J" I say under my breath as I watch him leave.

I've never been so happy to be home… I need to go to bed and just forget for a little while. I walk through the door and begin to make my way upstairs when I'm stopped by a familiar voice.

"So you're back then." I hear Gina ask from the kitchen; clearly waiting for me to spill out every detail of my night… she'll never learn.

I let out a quiet groan as I walk back down the stairs to the kitchen, bracing myself for the inevitable torrent if questions.

"Wow, you look great honey, whose clothes are those?" She asks as I walk into the room.

"Does it matter?" I say as I stare back at her. I'd forgotten I was wearing Eff's clothes, I'd have to run by and give them back to her tomorrow…

"No… I guess not, but you do look good" she says in a slightly hurt voice, obviously taken aback by my attitude. I feel slightly bad, but right now all I want is my bed."

"Yeah well, I'm exhausted… so I'm gonna head upstairs now, k." I say quickly not looking her in the eyes… scared she'll see right through me.

"Alright honey, get some rest." She says as she gets up to dump the cup of tea I hadn't even noticed she had ready for me. Now I feel really bad; she hadn't done anything wrong… this wasn't her fault.

"I love you mom…" I tell her as I leave the room.

I hear the happiness and surprise in her voice as she sends me a warm "I love you too" back. That wasn't so hard…

As soon as I get into my room I tear off Effy's clothes.

What? I sleep naked…

My bed feels fucking amazing as I collapse into it. I pull my teddy bear, Margaret Bondfield, into a tight hug as I let my exhaustion overtake me. Yes I have a teddy bear and yes her name is Margaret Bondfield… I really like politics okay…jeez.

I lie there for a few seconds trying to avoid what is inevitable. But I can't. I can't stop the tears that begin to overflow, the emotion I'd been trying to conceal… because I'm not okay. I'm not okay with how this turned out. I thought I could just walk away; that I could pretend that nothing had ever happened and just get on with life; but I just had to turn around in that bathroom didn't I? Seeing her so broken… it had destroyed me. Everything I was trying to avoid… done to me by my own hand: fucking ironic.

… Red… It's everywhere. I feel it encompass me… I feel _her_ encompass me. All I know is that I don't want to ever feel anything but this, but her. She's perfect…

I jolt up and am instantly blinded by the sunlight.

"Fuck…" I say as I think back on everything that's happened. I look at my clock and am shocked when I see that it's already one in the afternoon. I slept through half the day… that's not like me at all.

"Emily…" I think to myself over and over as I try to revive the dream that I had just had. It had been so beautiful. I hadn't ever wanted to wake up.

What the fuck have I done? I can't even last one night without falling apart over leaving her… how can I expect to live like this forever? Fuck it… I really screwed up didn't I?

I don't want to be a fucking pussy anymore… I really like her, more than I've ever liked anyone before. She makes me feel so right… I should be brave enough to at least try.

I must have made her feel like shit last night. She must have been scared out of her mind; she had so much more to lose than just risking her heart… she'd been risking her family. I wasn't; my mum would be ecstatic… that seems so unfair. She had been so brave… so honest… and I left her thinking that everything she had said and done was meaningless. I had done to her what I was terrified she would end up doing to me… that's so completely fucked up. I have to fix this.

I'm going to fix this.


End file.
